


День, когда закончилась война

by wilwarin575



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossdressing, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая мировая война затронула не только мир людей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День, когда закончилась война

Не успел перевалить за середину 1914 год, как людской мир окутала гибельная тьма. Жнецы в Британии и на материке подозревали, к чему всё шло, поэтому случившееся их не удивило. Однако теперь смертные не скупились на убийства, к тому же стали куда изобретательнее.

Впервые отделениям разных стран пришлось работать сообща. Масштаб сражений впечатлял, и местные жнецы, бывало, не справлялись. Командировки сотрудников добавили хинину в и без того несладкие рабочие часы Уильяма. В офисах по всему миру воцарился хаос. Говорили, одна лишь Леди оставалась невозмутимой в эти дни – впрочем, вряд ли хоть что-то смогло бы нарушить Её извечный покой.

Вначале запросило помощи бельгийское отделение в Ипре. Уильям отправил шестерых, в том числе Эрика Слингби с Аланом Хамфризом. Вернулись те спустя неделю, и Алан выглядел так, будто его нещадно мутило всю дорогу.

– Газ, – выдавил он неохотно, чтобы Рональд наконец отвязался с расспросами.

– Он действует и на жнецов?!

– Нет, парень, – ответил Эрик. Он поддерживал Алана под локоть и вёл к их кабинету. – Видел бы, как мальчишки корчились на том поле.

– И умирали спустя несколько дней, – хрипло добавил Алан. – Нам приходилось следовать за отрядами…

– Всё, Алан, тише.

– Почему они берут в солдаты детей? – Казалось, во взгляде Эрика он старался отыскать спасательный круг и не находил даже обрывка верёвки.

Уильям счёл это излишней и вредной драматизацией, но Алан не так давно оправился от тяжёлой болезни, поэтому выговора за неуместные эмоции не получил. Только внеплановый отпуск на два дня – весьма щедро, – чтобы отдохнул от переработки.

Спустя недолгое время Уильяму открылась досадная правда: битва под Ипром стала далеко не последней, после которой вернувшиеся жнецы подолгу отмалчивались.

Новичкам разрешалось работать только на территории Великобритании, но и здесь хватало умирающих. Грейт-Ярмут, Скарборо, Уитби – и бесчисленные бомбардировки Лондона. Даже Грелль Сатклифф, поначалу сиявший, как новенький соверен, потускнел задолго до конца войны.

Первой командировкой Грелля стал Циндао. Осада порта виделась ему забавной игрой, как и предполагал Уильям.

Японское отделение встретило Грелля радушно, доложил Нокс после телефонного разговора. Больше недели всё управление дышало полной грудью – сотрудники без опаски ходили по этажам, отучились вздрагивать, завидя краем глаза что-нибудь красное. Уильям привычно вслушивался в стук каблуков по мраморным коридорам, но знакомой дроби шпилек не улавливал и с облегчением выдыхал.

Вернулся Грелль одетым в женское белое кимоно, всё сплошь в лазурных незабудках. Он подобрал волосы в пучок, бесстыдно обнажив шею и ключицы. Контраст пламенно-алого с бело-синим заставил Уильяма поморщиться. Безвкусица, припечатал он мысленно. Разумеется, близко к Греллю он не подошёл, смотрел с другого конца коридора.

– Это подарок. Тацуми-сан был столь любезен, – пояснил Грелль взбудораженным сотрудницам. Они обступили его, гладя шёлковые рукава и передавая друг другу фотографии. Уильяма бесила дурная прихоть Сатклиффа – вечно таскать за собой проклятую камеру.

– Тацуми? Вот этот? – ткнула в карточку одна из девушек.

– Да, он секретарь отделения.

– Красивый, – шепнула другая, и по девичьей стайке пронёсся смех. – Ой, а глаза… Но он ведь жнец? Почему такой цвет?

– Как у незабудок, – Грелль оправил рукава. – Оказывается, вместо зелёного иногда, очень редко, получается другой цвет. Однообразие навевает скуку, да? Уж Леди знает толк.

Он улыбнулся, показав острые зубы, и встретился глазами с Уильямом. Улыбка стала шире и кровожадней. Уильям поправил очки, отвернулся и нарочито неспешно пошёл в свой офис, чтобы это нельзя было принять за бегство. Однако не успел он внести в форму данные трёхдневной производительности, как дверь после краткого стука распахнулась.

– Я решил лично занести тебе отчёт, – радостно пропел Грелль.

Он вдруг очутился непозволительно близко к столу Уильяма и даже присел на край – к счастью, не задев никаких бумаг.

– Вас так взбудоражила Япония, что вы забыли о приличиях, Сатклифф? – спросил Уильям, не скрывая злобы.

– Ох, Уилли, вот поэтому ты и остался без сувениров! Если тебе что-то привезти, всё тут же будет в мусорной корзине. Девочкам ужасно понравились канзаши, смотри, вот такие заколки, видишь? – Он наклонил голову, мазнув выбившимися локонами по плечу Уильяма.

Чёртово кимоно шуршало и переливалось прямо перед его носом, когда Грелль ёрзал по столешнице. В руке Уильяма с грозным щелчком появилась Коса.

– Немедленно уберитесь с моего рабочего места и не трясите своей паклей.

– Ты скучный, – вздохнул Грелль, ведя ладонью по обтянутому шёлком бедру. – Неужели мой наряд тебя не впечатлил? А вот Тацуми-сан так…

– Вон из моего кабинета!

Грелль предпочёл не рисковать.

Через десять минут в руке Уильяма сломалось перо, которое чуть не прорвало оставленный на подпись отчёт. Само собой, он винил во всём Грелля.

 

А спустя год над Лондоном повисли белобрюхие туши дирижаблей. Авианалёты будоражили Грелля, он даже просился в ночные рейды со стажёрами. Уильям, заваленный документами, с трудом вспоминал, кого и на какое задание пришлось отправить. Поэтому он не сразу обратил внимание на то, как вернувшийся утром Грелль вёл себя – мрачнее и тише Алана. Это и не должно было волновать, напротив, Уильям наслаждался минутами покоя. До тех пор, пока не заметил, что в четвёртый раз отвлёкся от работы, размышляя о перемене в поведении Грелля.

– Кто был напарником Сатклиффа на прошлом задании? – спросил он дрогнувшего секретаря.

– Мистер Слингби.

Когда он вызвал Эрика, тот наотрез отказался объяснить.

– Почему бы не спросить у самого Сатклиффа?

– Бросьте, Слингби, я просто хочу получить ответ, без нытья и ужимок.

– Загляните в отчёт, я передал его Денби, – пожал плечами Эрик. – Отчёт составлял я, Грелль отказался.

Уильяма это ничуть не удивило.

– И я его не виню, – добавил Эрик, выходя из кабинета, и тут Уильям всё-таки заинтересовался.

Среди бумажных гор своего заместителя нужную папку он отыскал нескоро. Уильям хотел было отчитать Денби, но его взгляд случайно упал на список скошенных Греллем и Эриком душ. Он молча забрал папку в свой кабинет.

Там, усевшись на жёсткое и неудобно выгнутое кресло, он вновь пробежал взглядом несколько строчек:

« _1) Аллен Доу, 1 год и 6 месяцев (11.03.1914-08.09.1915);_

_2) Марион Дэвидсон, 3 года и 2 месяца (01.07.1912-08.09.1915);_

_3) Ричард Колин Слоутер, 4 года и 1 месяц (08.08.1911-08.09.1915);_

_4) Реджинальд Филиппс, 5 лет (03.09.1910-08.09.1915);_

_5) Розмари Филиппс, 9 месяцев (29.12.1914-08.09.1915)._

_Плёнки собраны и переданы в Архив жнецом Греллем Сатклиффом 8 сентября 1915 года_ ».

Пришлось читать всё с начала до конца. Оказалось, сбитый самолёт упал совсем рядом с сиротским приютом, здание вспыхнуло, и пятеро детей бежали оттуда к бомбоубежищу, когда взорвался очередной снаряд. Эрик был занят горевшими лётчиками, а Грелль собрал детские души сам.

Уильям бросил отчёт на стол, отчего две пустые кружки с чайными разводами сдвинулись на край. Надо обязательно сделать замечание секретарю, пусть убирает вовремя. Сняв очки, Уильям потёр занывшую переносицу. От надоедливых мыслей, разбредавшихся и тусклых, работы меньше не становилось. Поэтому он окончательно выкинул из головы некстати всплывшую сентиментальность Грелля и зарёкся впредь думать о его слабостях.

Уильям был готов к тому, что в последующие дни Грелль станет невыносим. Примется обвинять Уильяма в бессердечности, будет чаще без повода заваливаться к нему в кабинет. Ничего подобного, к его удивлению, не произошло. Обычно развязный Грелль теперь был тих и неприветлив, говорил только с Рональдом, Эриком и – изредка – с Аланом.

– Новый список, Сатклифф, – как-то окликнул его Уильям, выходя из кабинета.

Грелль, шедший мимо, остановился. Протянул руку молча, только кивнул. Уильям закрыл на это глаза, его больше выводила мысль, что теперь он лично проверял задания Грелля. Хотел бы забыть, но проклятая память не подводила, пусть и не верилось, что несколько сиротских душ способны так влиять на жнеца. Мечты о ребёнке, которыми тот любил доставать окружавших, разговоры о материнском счастье – всё это не могло быть всерьёз. Наглый, зарвавшийся мальчишка, который рядится в девку и радуется чужому смущению.

Уильям знал, что скоро Греллю надоест играть в траур. Иногда, говоря с секретарём или Денби, он вскользь бросал, что хотел бы навечно продлить воцарившуюся в отделе рабочую тишину.

Наверняка Греллю сочувствовали. Это задевало ещё сильнее, потому что Уильям против воли ощущал за собой вину.

– Совершенно немыслимо, – бормотал он, в ночи закрывая сейфы и собираясь домой. Спать на офисном диване ему не позволяла гордость и вламывающиеся до рассвета уборщики.

Сил на то, чтобы открыть портал, почти не осталось, к тому же Уильям сомневался, что верно выберет точку прибытия. Не хватало только оказаться ночью в чужой квартире.

Пока он запирал кабинет, в другом конце слабо освещённого коридора ему почудились шаги. Боковым зрением Уильям заметил что-то яркое – красное? – мелькнувшее в полумраке. Отупевший от усталости разум зачем-то напомнил о Грелле, и Уильяму стало совсем тошно. Торопливо повернув ключ второй раз, он поспешил к выходу.

Он ждал, когда же кончится затянувшееся издевательство. Из-за ореола мученика, каким окружил себя паршивец, на Уильяма смотрели не только с привычной опаской, но и будто бы укоризненно, едва ли не осуждающе.

Уильям ждал, что всё станет как прежде, а в смертном мире шли дни, недели, месяцы, – пока не наступило 11 ноября 1918 года.

***

В главном зале лондонского управления отмечали не столько окончание самой кровавой войны в людской истории, сколько затишье после многодневной неустанной косьбы.

Шумных торжеств Уильям не любил, но по долгу службы исправно посещал каждое. Приглядывать за подчинёнными вошло у него в привычку.

На этот раз празднование велось с особым размахом. Здесь были гости из французского отделения, несколько итальянцев и немцев. С иностранцами Уильям старался не пересекаться.

У столика с коктейлями он увидел Рональда: улыбка до ушей, лихо взлохмаченная чёлка. Его обступили работницы отдела снабжения, имена которых Уильям не помнил. Они смеялись над шутками Рональда, и тот хохотал вместе с ними, не забывая протягивать девушкам полные до краёв бокалы взамен опустевших. Вопреки обыкновению, Уильям не стал напоминать им о нормах поведения в этих стенах.

Он медленно обошёл зал. Кое-где его останавливали ради формальных приветствий, но Уильям не умел поддерживать пустых бесед даже с начальством. Когда он понял, что начал обход по второму кругу, то заставил себя встать у стены, прямо под огромным полотном, изображавшим гибель Помпеи. Жнецы, что парили в тучах пепла над руинами, давно намозолили глаза каждому в управлении, и лишний раз сюда старались не смотреть.

Он невольно искал в пёстрой толпе того, кто упорно не показывался. Конечно, Уильям считал, что это к лучшему. На подобных вечерах Грелль вызывал эффект фейерверка, взорвавшегося мирной ночью в горах, – сход лавины никого не щадил. Затем следовали вызовы на ковёр к руководству и нескончаемые объяснительные.

– Алан, так ты что, не голоден? – раздался вдруг громкий голос совсем рядом, и Уильям повернулся.

– Нет, спасибо, – неуверенно отозвался Алан. Тут он заметил Уильяма и рванулся к нему: – Доброго вам вечера, мистер Спирс.

По пятам за Аланом шёл Эрик, в локоть которого мёртвой хваткой вцепилась красотка из архива.

– Добрый вечер, Хамфриз, Слингби, мисс Долуэйт.

Уильяму нравился застенчивый парень, так же чтивший правила, как он сам. Зато Эрик, по его мнению, в качестве старшего товарища не годился вовсе. Его пагубное влияние на слабого Алана раздражало Уильяма не на шутку. Сколько раз он замечал, что Алану самому было неуютно рядом с напарником. Вот как сейчас, когда Эрик пытался ухватить его за руку, а тот отчаянно избегал прикосновений и казался бледнее обычного.

– Добрый, мистер Спирс, – сказал Эрик. Язык у него пока не заплетался, но Уильям догадывался, что дело к тому шло. – Сказали бы ему, что стоит хоть иногда развлекаться. Алан, идём, хоть разок выпьешь с нами. И вы, Спирс, идёмте!

– Я воздержусь, – Уильям отступил на шаг, позволяя Алану встать к нему ближе. – А вам, Слингби, стоит знать, когда остановиться. Задержитесь, Хамфриз, я хочу обсудить с вами один вопрос.

Эрик пожал плечами и продолжил путь, девица прильнула к нему ещё плотнее.

– Что вы хотели обсудить? – Алан старательно не глядел туда, куда уходил его напарник.

– Ничего. Но мне показалось, что общество мистера Слингби причиняло вам неудобство.

– Спасибо.

Нечасто Уильям сталкивался с искренней благодарностью. Вряд ли шутовские излияния Грелля, когда Уильям ограничивался выговором и не сваливал на того сверхурочную работу, стоило вообще брать в расчёт.

– Тут не за что благодарить.

Можно было поговорить о двух новичках, которых курировал Алан. Уильям давно собирался спросить, нормально ли идёт обучение. Музыка как раз смолкла, уставшие после фокстрота пары покидали центр зала.

Алан еле слышно охнул.

– Что? – Уильям глянул, куда тот указывал, и не поверил глазам.

У оплетённых чёрными лентами колонн, держа под руку одного из французов, стоял Грелль – в строгом кроваво-красном платье. Если цвет был обычен, то фасон изумил бы любого, кто хоть понаслышке знал этот позор всего отделения. Ни шокирующих разрезов, ни оголённых плеч, ни открытой до поясницы спины. Уильям перебрал в памяти все виденные им наряды Грелля «для особых случаев». Ничего подобного ещё не было. И в этом наглухо застёгнутом платье Грелль выглядел непорочным агнцем – если не всматриваться ему в лицо.

– Он с Эженом, – прошептал Алан. – Эжен Руа, помните? Руководил операцией во время битвы на Сомме.

– Помню.

– По-моему, они идут сюда.

Вновь заиграла музыка, теперь медленный вальс. Француз почтительно вёл Грелля мимо кружащихся в парах жнецов. Шли они неторопливо, и Уильяму с лихвой хватило времени рассмотреть детали. Руки Грелля в белых перчатках казались ещё тоньше, загорелая ладонь француза была чуть ли не вдвое больше его кисти. В правой Грелль крутил красно-чёрный веер, левой оплетал локоть довольного спутника. Тяжёлый шёлк платья обрисовывал талию, отсутствие груди скрывало белое кружево, а волосы, подобранные у затылка, обнажали тонкую шею.

– Интересно, – тихо сказал Алан, – он вообще знает, что Грелль… не девушка?

Уильям застыл. Только международного скандала им не хватало. Шишка французского управления и обманчиво кроткий ряженый идиот – не хотелось и думать, как всё в один миг может полыхнуть.

Грелль беззаботно ворковал с французом, и тот мягко улыбался в ответ. Должно быть, свои обычные излияния Грелль решил попридержать. Чем дольше Уильям смотрел на парочку, тем гуще становилась ярость, растекавшаяся по его жилам. Да что себе позволяет этот недоносок…

– Всем добрый вечер, – звонко сказал Грелль и одарил их скромной улыбкой, не разжимая губ. Видно, боялся спугнуть кавалера. – Вы ведь не знакомы? Начальник парижского управления Эжен Руа. А это мой босс, глава отдела по сбору душ, Уильям Т. Спирс. Ну, с Аланом вы уже встречались.

– Я помню мистера Хамфриза, – подтвердил Руа.

Он деликатно высвободил правую руку и протянул Уильяму. Пришлось пожать и склонить голову в чинном поклоне.

– Мы, кажется, встречались, – сказал Уильям, стараясь вовсе не смотреть на Грелля, – но представлены не были. Вы только сегодня прибыли в Лондон?

– Нет, уже третий день здесь. Мисс Сатклифф любезно устроила мне экскурсию по вашему очаровательному городу, – и Руа умильно прижмурился.

Только не смотреть на Грелля, твердил про себя Уильям, иначе рука сама нащупает рукоять секатора, тот материализуется, и позора точно не оберёшься.

Значит, пока Уильям разгребал на своём столе эпистолярные завалы, Грелль вовсю развлекался? Ходил по ресторанам, фотографировался вместе с французом на фоне памятников? Или отсасывал ему, стоя на коленях в смердящем переулке нижнего Лондона?

Пока Уильям стискивал кулаки, скрипя перчатками, а Руа превозносил лондонские красоты, Алан отвлёк внимание Грелля на себя.

– Потрясающее платье, – услышал Уильям.

– Правда?! – расцвёл Грелль. Комплименты от коллег-мужчин он получал крайне редко.

– Вам очень идёт.

– Алан, ты невероятно милый, как я понимаю Э…

– Мисс, вы ведь не откажете мне в танце? – твёрдо произнёс кто-то за спиной Уильяма. Голос был знакомый, но поверить своим ушам оказалось непросто.

– Мистер Андерсон? – ахнул Грелль. – Вы приглашаете меня?

Более угрожающего выражения лица у старого мастера Уильям не видел за всю свою загробную жизнь.

– Не откажете, мисс? – повторил старик и протянул раскрытую ладонь.

Порой инстинкт выживания работал у Грелля на славу. Не раздумывая, он боязливо подал свою руку Андерсону и, как кролик за удавом, последовал за ним в середину зала.

– Кто это? – ошарашенно спросил Руа. Похоже, он был недоволен, и Уильяму захотелось посмаковать мелкую победу.

– Лоуренс Андерсон, руководит созданием очков. Он один из лучших во всём мире, настоящий мастер. И знает цену красоте.

– И они с мисс Сатклифф… близки?

– Они хорошие друзья, – ответил Уильям, представляя, как за эти слова старик вогнал бы ему промеж глаз свой лучший стекольный резак. – Прошу простить, месье Руа, я должен кое-кого поприветствовать.

Он быстро пошёл вдоль стены прочь от Руа и Алана. Колышущиеся в вальсе пары загораживали обзор, но кровавое платье Грелля трудно было потерять из виду.

Суровое лицо Андерсона не смягчилось ни на йоту, и Грелль делался бледнее с каждой секундой. Большущей рукой старик прижимал его к себе за талию и что-то шептал на ухо, отчего Грелль в страхе широко раскрыл глаза. Уильям дорого бы дал, чтобы уметь читать по губам.

Проходя мимо занавешенного окна, он уловил обрывок разговора двух стоявших там преподавателей.

– Ловко его Андерсон перехватил, – говорил один, – и вовремя. Сказал, не потерпит клоунов в управлении. Сатклифф сейчас всех бы опозорил, даром что…

Тут он осёкся – заметил идущего мимо Уильяма. Почему-то у всех работавших здесь сложилось превратное впечатление, что Грелля не увольняли исключительно стараниями начальника. Будто бы Уильям Т. Спирс лично просил у руководства за каждую провинность Сатклиффа, составлял за него отчёты и прощал любые выходки, словом, держался за ценного работника как за собственное дитя. И причины наверняка выдумывали такие, какие Уильяму не снились и в кошмарах.

Не объяснять же каждому, что у Леди специфическое чувство юмора и извращённый вкус, поэтому то, что справедливо стоило бы другому головы, её любимчику сошло с рук. Да, он тоже говорил в защиту Грелля, но это совсем другое дело. В конце концов, начальник ответственен даже за самых безмозглых подчинённых.

Музыка стихла, пары распались, и Грелль рыбкой выскользнул из медвежьих объятий Андерсона. Уильям ускорил шаг. Теперь надо было схватить того за локоть, оттащить в сторону и вправить мозги.

И вновь Уильям опоздал на считанные мгновения. Грелля, шедшего к столику с закусками и вереницей бокалов, перехватил Эрик. От архивной девицы он избавился, зато набрался так, что еле держался на ногах.

– На брудершафт, а?

– Эрик, тебе уже хватит, – шутливо оттолкнул его Грелль. Эрик опасно качнулся.

Уильям решил спрятаться за ближайшей колонной и немного послушать, а после выкинуть из зала обоих – и грязную шлюху, и прилипчивую пьянь. Только бы не явился вишенкой на торте оскорблённый Руа.

– Ты сегодня прям дикая красотка, – ухмыльнулся Эрик. – С Андерсоном, значит, можно, а я не гожусь?

– Мы с ним вместе не пили, – искренне возмутился Грелль. – Он мне такого наговорил, будто ему в уши всё Уилли напел.

– Может, так оно и было.

Грелль отчего-то погрустнел.

– Эй, выше нос, – Эрик сунул ему в руку вместо веера пенящийся бокал, – пей и забудь.

– Давай лучше найдём Алана, – сказал Грелль, но бокал принял и безропотно расстался с веером.

– Зачем нам Алан?

– Прекрати издеваться, – Грелль, дёрнув плечами, сбросил устроившиеся было там ладони Эрика.

– Прекращу, если выпьешь.

Они флиртовали, причём явно не впервые, понял Уильям. Он не мог представить, при чём тут Алан, но уже воображал в красках, как расцветит лицо Грелля в тон платью. Возможно, Эрика стоило бы тоже угостить.

– Ну и к чему такая кислая мина? Где твой Эжен? – Эрик поймал руку Грелля и гладил, чёрная кожа его перчаток скользила по белому тонкому шёлку.

– Наверное, остался с Уильямом. Представляю, что он обо мне наговорит.

– Кто, Спирс? Плюнь, всё равно это было несерьёзно. Будешь пить?

Грелль покорно осушил бокал. Отпустив его руку, Эрик чуть отстранился, чтобы разглядеть его лицо.

– Другое дело, – одобрил он. – Ещё бокал?

Грелль залпом выпил и его. Эрик глухо рассмеялся.

Они стояли слишком близко. Длинная прядь, выпущенная из причёски Грелля, почти касалась рукава Эрика. Уильям словно на замедлившейся плёнке наблюдал, как Эрик подхватил эту прядь и прижал к губам. С губ Грелля сорвался изумлённый вздох. Он во все глаза смотрел на Эрика, чуть не уронил бокал, и Эрик поддержал его ослабевшую руку.

– Ты слишком много выпил, будешь жалеть, – шептал Грелль, но Уильям хорошо знал похотливый огонь, каким он пышет. Уильям уже видел этот взгляд, направленный на себя – или на омерзительного демона.

Именно тогда его терпение лопнуло, подобно раздувшемуся мыльному пузырю. Он не помнил, выхватил ли Косу ещё за колонной или после, когда волок Грелля к выходу. Нельзя было привлекать излишнее внимание, так что Уильям не заламывал ему руки и не тащил за волосы. Просто впился ему в локоть, толкая к двери. Любые глупости предупреждал материализованный секатор, на который Грелль в панике косился и нервно сглатывал.

Эрика пришлось оставить, двоих Уильяму тащить было бы несподручно.

– Ты сломаешь мне руку! – завопил Грелль, едва они оказались в коридоре. – Отпусти, что на тебя нашло!

Он никогда не позволял себе нападать на Уильяма первым. Осмелел, окружённый любовниками? Надеялся, что Слингби или Руа со всех ног спешат на помощь?

Призвав последние капли терпения, Уильям приставил лезвия секатора к шее Грелля. На белом кружевном воротнике расцвел крохотный алый цветок.

– Не надо, – сразу понизил тон Грелль, – прошу, Уилли, я же ничего не…

– Ты будешь обращаться к начальнику как положено, мразь, – ледяным голосом приказал Уильям, – и будешь идти, куда он скажет. Вперёд.

– Ладно, – смаргивая слёзы, сказал Грелль, – только убери, пожалуйста!

– Повтори, как ты должен меня называть.

– Мистер Спирс. Я всё понял.

Он не спрашивал, куда они идут, каким будет наказание, вообще не раскрывал рта. Уильям не мог нарадоваться. Дорога до пустой переговорной заняла не меньше пяти минут, и всё это время он наслаждался шумным дыханием Грелля, раздававшимся в тишине.

Только когда тот увидел большой диван посреди комнаты, к которому его тащил Уильям, у него вновь прорезался голос.

– Не надо, Уил… мистер Спирс, я приношу свои извинения…

– Давай, – Уильям коленом ударил его по ногам, и Грелль, запутавшись в юбках, неуклюже свалился на подушки. Он сразу перекатился на спину, скрестив перед собой руки в примитивном блоке.

Странно, что Грелль вовсе не делал попыток достать свою Косу Смерти. Он выглядел гораздо испуганнее, чем когда-либо, но открыто противостоять Уильяму не собирался.

– Ты ведь этого хотел? – прорычал Уильям, поддевая секатором юбку и разрезая.

– Нет! – сипло прокричал Грелль. – Пожалуйста, нет!

– Заткнись и убери руки!

Переложив секатор в левую, он свободной рукой откинул истерзанный подол. Под платьем у Грелля кроме чёрных чулок ничего не оказалось, как и положено шлюхе. Вот только член не выказывал и намёка на возбуждения, вяло покоился на красных завитках волос, а Грелль всё пытался прикрыться руками.

Раньше Уильям бы не поверил, что у него самого встанет на такое, тем более на Грелля, но ярость оказалась хорошим подспорьем. Желание нарезать его на мелкие кусочки легко превращалось в нечто другое, более захватывающее.

– Убери руки, – рявкнул Уильям, – или тебе они не нужны? Тогда я сам их уберу.

Грелль зашёлся глухими рыданиями. Он вытянул руки по швам и вдруг обмяк, перестал уворачиваться от прикосновений Уильяма. Просто взял и сдался, хотя всхлипывал сильнее.

Интерес к безвольному телу стремительно терялся. Уильям сознавал, что если дать себе опомниться, он опять оставит всё как есть, и Грелль продолжит позорить управление, спать с каждым встречным, а потом довольным приходить в кабинет Уильяма.

– Может, тебе больше понравится моя Коса? – прошептал он, склонившись к зажмурившемуся Греллю. – Не слышу. Поиметь тебя ею?

Грелль затих. Потом раздвинул ноги, как механическая кукла.

Чуть ли не впервые в жизни Уильям растерялся. Нужно было хоть что-то сделать, но он не мог придумать ничего.

– Ты идиот, Уильям, – вдруг подал голос Грелль. Он больше не всхлипывал, однако глаза так и не открыл. Повисло долгое молчание.

Устав ждать продолжения, Уильям тяжело опустился на ковёр возле дивана и спросил:

– Почему?

– Я ни с кем из них никогда не спал. Вообще ни с кем.

Уильям хотел наорать на него, чтобы не строил иллюзий, что всё дело в репутации их отдела и управления. Иначе выходило, что виной всему вроде как ревность, а это сплошной абсурд.

– И я должен тебе поверить? – зачем-то спросил он вместо гневной отповеди.

Словно заражался безумием от Грелля.

– Убей меня и посмотри плёнку, – хмыкнул тот. – Серьёзно, Эжен счастливо женат и ненавидит мужчин. Я просто забавлялся. Себастьян никогда бы не посмотрел в мою сторону. А у Эрика есть любимый человек. И он любит Эрика в ответ, просто два идиота боятся друг другу признаться.

– Не хочу об этом знать, – сказал Уильям.

Грелль открыл глаза, сел на диване, прикрывшись остатками платья, и придвинулся к нему ближе.

– Я сто раз повторял, кого я люблю, Уилл. Могу в сто первый, мне несложно.

– Заткнись.

– Ты, кажется, собирался поиметь меня. Смотри, ты всё ещё возбуждён, – Грелль жадно шарил взглядом по его брюкам. – Я даже не мечтал, что ты когда-нибудь меня захочешь.

Во время разговора Грелль избавлялся от своих перчаток. Стягивал шёлк не торопясь, будто лаская пальцы один за другим.

– Я…

– Давай оба просто помолчим, – попросил Грелль и соскользнул к нему с дивана. – Пожалуйста, убери свою Косу. И тоже сними перчатки.

Не понимая, что на него нашло, Уильям повиновался.

Он забыл, как могут соединяться губы и языки, насколько это горячо и приятно. У него были лишь отголоски воспоминаний из смертной жизни, потому что в этой реальности он был занят работой, исполнением обязанностей, ежедневной рутиной – которую вечно рушил тот самый человек, чьи пальцы расстегнули его брюки и забрались внутрь.

Грелль обещал молчать, а говорил не переставая:

– Мммм, Уилл, он такой твёрдый, хочешь, я оближу? Я столько лет представлял, как заберусь к тебе под стол, и пока ты будешь говорить с секретарём, отсосу так, что будет в ушах звенеть. Смотри, сколько мне уже в руку натекло.

– Просто заткнись, – не выдержал Уильям, чем заслужил короткий смешок.

Он сам гладил Грелля по заднице, заставил навалиться на себя, чтобы раскрыть ложбинку между ягодиц. Ребром влажной ладони он провёл от копчика до яиц. Сжатое отверстие дёрнулось под рукой.

– Вставь в меня пальцы, ну же, – бормотал Грелль и тёрся об его шею, не выпуская из рук член. Только бы не кончить раньше времени, испугался Уильям.

Все нелепые телодвижения, о которых он прежде старался не думать, сейчас казались необходимыми. Важно было тесно прижиматься к Греллю, отвечать на поцелуи и укусы, толкаться в его сжатый кулак. Облизывать царапины на его шее, оставленные собственной Косой.

Наверное, стоило хоть изредка снимать напряжение, чтобы вот так не сорваться. Неужели ещё одна насмешка Леди – оставить умершим плотские страсти?

– Вставляй оба, – срывающимся голосом уговаривал Грелль, покачивая бёдрами, пока Уильям в замешательстве трогал сжимавшийся вход то указательным, то средним пальцем.

Должно быть, у людей то, чем они сейчас занимались, было нечистым, отвратительным. По крайней мере, Уильяму всегда так казалось. Но они не люди, и Уильяму не удалось измыслить отговорку.

Он поднял Грелля, бросил его на диван. Широко раздвинул ему ноги, одну закинул на диванную спинку, а другую держал на весу. Снимать чулки с туфлями было некогда. Уильям собрал в складке у бедра Грелля влагу, смочил пальцы и надавил, пропихивая их внутрь. Грелль стиснул их так сильно, что двигать ими стало невозможно.

– Глубже, – простонал он и, противореча себе, напрягся ещё сильнее.

Уильям не остановился бы, даже если бы внезапно его разум прояснился. Одних пальцев было недостаточно, о чём без устали напоминал Грелль, выгибавшийся под ним. Навалившись сверху, Уильям грубо выдернул пальцы и приставил ко входу член.

– Не вздумай опять зажиматься, – сказал он Греллю, теряя контроль. Вряд ли тот расслышал, потому что моментально сжался и жалобно захныкал. Уильям толкнулся в него что было сил.

Внутри Грелль был как адская печь, раскалённым и забиравшим без остатка. Он сжимал до боли, сам заходился в стонах, но принимал всё, что делал Уильям. Встречал каждый безжалостный рывок, позволяя войти глубже. Тесно оплетал руками и ногами, из-за чего Уильям не мог выйти до конца и ворваться снова, получались неимоверно глубокие короткие толчки.

Грелль низко стонал, его била крупная дрожь.

– Больно! – взвыл он, когда Уильям толкнулся особенно резко, но губы его растянулись в улыбке. – О-ох… Больно, Уилл, как хорошо!

Долго это длиться не могло. Уильям балансировал на грани с момента, когда протиснул пальцы в узкое отверстие. Грелль тоже начал двигаться лихорадочно, сбивая ритм, и разодрал Уильяму предплечье, когда выплёскивался. Струи семени залили грудь, несколько капель долетели до его подбородка.

Не прекращая вбиваться, Уильям смотрел на умиротворённое лицо, на блестевшие мутные капли, и его тоже прошило обжигающей волной.

Оглушённый, он чуть не свалился на Грелля. Тот не возражал, но Уильям всё же откатился в сторону, оставляя Греллю немного места между спинкой дивана и своим телом.

– Знаешь, Уилл, – сказал он, успокоив дыхание, – не хочется об этом сейчас говорить, но я должен знать. Те дети – это была месть за Циндао и Тацуми-сана?

Сначала Уильям никак не мог вспомнить, о чём идёт речь. Потом сложил два и два и неприятно удивился.

– Что значит «месть»?

– Мне ни разу не приходилось забирать души маленьких детей. Но ты ужасно наказывал меня за Себастьяна, и то кимоно слишком уж тебя взбесило. Я думал, что…

– Документы на сбор душ готовил не я, а Денби. Неудачное совпадение.

Грелль уткнулся потным лбом в его плечо. Спутанные волосы щекотали чувствительную кожу, и Уильям убрал их, перекинув за спину Грелля.

– У меня глаза слипаются, – признался тот.

Спать и вправду хотелось, но не в стенах же управления.

– Я перемещу нас обоих, – Уильям принялся собирать свою разбросанную по ковру одежду. Грелль сонно кутался в обрывки платья.

– К тебе домой? – спросил он, сладко зевнув.

Уильям посчитал вопрос риторическим. Куда ещё можно открыть портал, чтобы войти туда с полуголым разомлевшим Греллем?

– Сегодня всё-таки лучший праздник, – не унимался тот, кончиком туфли подцепив свою перчатку, – сплошные победы, да? Мне нравится этот день. Я надолго его запомню.

Уильям не стал бы признаваться вслух, но думал он примерно то же.


End file.
